Bright Light
by FawnHasAnArmyOfEvilPuppies
Summary: A Darkness is rising within the forest that can destroy all the Clans, but only the Bright Light can save the clans. But will they succeed? Or will they all fall under the darkness?
1. Prolouge

**Hi! This story is written be Nightwish of LightningClan and me, Butterfly that flies at dawn. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Brightkit: Nightwish and Butterfly do not own warriors.**

**Butterfly: The kit speaks the truth.**

**Alliances**

**MistClan**

Leader:

Fogstar- silver she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy:

Mistyheart- silver she-cat with white paws, chest, and tail

Medicine Cat:

Ancientwhisper- white she-cat with dark green eyes

Gentlesong- white she-cat with grey patches and blue eyes

Warriors:

Lightsong- white tom with amber eyes

Dewleaf- blue tom with green eyes

Cloudcatcher- white tom with grey patches and blue eyes

(Whisperpaw)

Mistynight- black she-cat with grey patches and blue eyes

Greenmist- white she-cat with green eyes

Tinyflower- small tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Violetmoon- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Dawnsky- golden she-cat with blue eyes

Snowwing- white she-cat with blue eyes

Hailstorm- large light grey tom with icy blue eyes

Fishjump- dark grey tom with amber eyes

Shymist- light grey tom with green eyes and dark grey belly and paws

Apprentices:

Whisperpaw- white tom with grey tail and paws and amber eyes

Queens:

Silvercloud- silver she-cat with blue eyes

Mate- Lightsong

Kit: Jaykit- grey tom with blue eyes

Dreamcloud- white she-cat with green eyes

Mate: Cloudcatcher

Kits:

Brightkit- white she-kit with one green eye and one blue eye

Lightkit- white she-kit with one green eye and one blue eye

Elders:

Bluewater- silver she-cat with icy blue eyes

Icestream- white she-cat with icy blue eyes

**LeafClan**

Leader:

Blossomstar- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy:

Barkleaf- brown tom with green eyes and white paws and tail

Medicine Cat:

Yarrowleaf- golden she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Spruceleaf- dark brown tom with green eyes

Roseblossom- tortoiseshell she-cat

(Seedpaw)

Flowerleaf- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Treebark- brown tom with green eyes

Rabbitleap- white tom with long legs

Petalleaf- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Branchleaf- brown tom with green eyes

(Grasspaw)

Oakfur- large brown tom with black paws and amber eyes

Hollynose- white she-cat with green eyes and a bright pink nose

Brindlepelt- creamy she-cat with white paws and tail

(Willowpaw)

Daisymeadow- white she-cat with yellow patches and green eyes

(Fernpaw)

Squirreltail- ginger she-cat with a bushy tail

Sparrowflight- brown, black, and white tom

Mapleleaf- golden she-cat with brown spots and green eyes

Apprentices:

Seedpaw- black she-cat

Grasspaw- golden tom with green eyes

Willowpaw- creamy she-cat with green eyes

Fernpaw- white she-cat with green eyes

Queens:

Dapplecloud-white, black, and brown patched she-cat

Mate: Spruceleaf

Kits:

Maplekit- brown she-cat with green eyes

Brownkit- brown tom with green eyes

Elders:

Goldensun- golden she-cat with blue eyes

Mousefoot- brown tom with amber eyes

Mossfur- grey she-cat with green eyes

**DarkClan**

Leader:

Midnightstar- black tom with yellow eyes

Deputy:

Bramblethorn- brown tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat:

Amberleaf- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Nightdream- black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Shadeleaf- grey tom with green eyes

Sharpheart- black and grey tom

(Adderpaw)

Thunderclaw- grey tom

Blacktiger- black tom with amber eyes

(Crowpaw)

Owltalon- large brown tabby tom

Thistleheart- grey tom

(Ravenpaw)

Ashcloud- dark grey she-cat with a white chest and blue eyes

(Robinpaw)

Snaketail- ginger tom with an unusually long tail

Hawktalon- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Firestorm- ginger tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Adderpaw- golden tom with amber eyes

Ravenpaw- black tom with yellow eyes

Crowpaw- black tom with yellow eyes

Robinpaw- black she-cat with yellow eyes

Queens:

Shadowsong- grey she-cat with blue eyes

Mate: Blacktiger

Kits:

Thornkit- grey tom with amber eyes and prickly fur

Bloodkit- red tom; his real mother died after giving birth because of the blood and this is the reason he was named Bloodkit

Elders:

Claweye- red tom with green eyes (retired because a CaveClan warrior clawed his eyes, making him blind)

Frostclaw- bad tempered white she-cat

**CaveClan**

Leader:

Echostar- silver she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy:

Sandtail- pale ginger she-cat

Medicine cat:

Honeytail- golden brown she-cat

Warriors:

Rockshade- grey tom with amber eyes

(cliffpaw)

Bolderclaw- grey tom

Leopardface- spotted golden she-cat

Stoneshade- large dark grey tom

Scorchfire- bright ginger tom with green eyes

Spottedfire- spotted brown she-cat

Firewing- flame-colored tom with blue eyes

Flamewing- flame-colored tom with green eyes

Redfire- ginger tom

Silverwing- silver she-cat

Rabbitleap- white tom with long legs and green eyes

Swiftleap- fast ginger tabby tom with white chest, tail, and paws

Shimmerpool- light grey she-cat with blue eyes

Brownpelt- dark brown tom with amber eyes

Badgerstrike- black tom with white stripe down his back

Cindernose- dark grey she-cat with amber eyes

Nettleleaf- brown tom with green eyes

Apprentices:

Cliffpaw- sand colored tom with blazing amber eyes

Queens:

Berryseed- long haired creamy she-cat

Mate: Stoneshade

Kits:

Greykit- grey tom

Creamkit- creamy she-kit

Elders:

Halfsight- grey she-cat, blind in one eye

Smallstep- small ginger tabby tom

**StreamClan**

Leader:

Riverstar- blue she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy:

Splashwater- pale grey tom with golden eyes

Medicine Cat:

Waterdrop- white she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Otterleap- very light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

(Ripplepaw)

Lilystream- white she-cat with blue eyes

Molefoot- brown tom with white paws

Runningstream- swift light brown tom

Rushwater- light grey tom with blue eyes

(pebblepaw)

Mudfish- dark brown tom with blue eyes

Turtleheart- light brown Tom with dark green eyes

Dovefeather- white she-cat with blue eyes

Beetlenose- black she-cat with bright pink nose

Raindrop-grey tom with blue eyes

Muddystream- brown tom with blue eyes

Creekcloud- light grey she-cat with blue eyes

Glimmershadow- black she-cat with white belly and chest

Finchcall- large golden tabby tom

Apprentices:

Ripplepaw- large silver tom with amber eyes and a black dash on chest

Pebblepaw- silver she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Lilystream- white she-cat with blue eyes

Mate: Runningstream

Yellowflower- white she-cat with yellow eyes

Mate: Raindrop

Kits:

Stormkit- grey tom with blue eyes

Lightningkit- grey tom with yellow eyes

Elders:

Shorttail- ginger tom with a really short tail

**Prolouge**

Dark storm clouds began to cover the moon as a white she-cat's dark green gaze reflected what was left of the moons light. Shooting stars spread across Silverpelt as a low moan sounded from the nursery. Mist loomed close to the ground as the cloud cover was lowering itself onto the MistClan territory. The white she-cat slowly climbed down the moist rock as she padded toward the rock den which was the nursery. She nearly ran into a white and grey patched tom named, Cloudcatcher. "Ancientwhisper! Hurry, Dreamcloud is kitting!" he gasped and he tried to catch his breath.

Ancientwhisper nodded then slowly padded into the nursery where a white she-cat with green eyes lay in severe pain. The medicine-cat bent down and sniffed the white queen as her apprentice Gentlesong calmly made her way into the rocky den. Ancientwhisper gently laid her nimble paws on the queens furry belly and meowed, "Dreamcloud, I want you to push with all your might. You have two kits on the way."

Dreamcloud nodded dully and Ancientwhisper felt the she-cat tense her belly and soon after a small bundle slid onto the den floor. Gentlesong swiftly nipped the kitting sack and licked the tiny kits for the wrong way. She, then, gently placed the kit in Ancientwhisper's paws. The older medicine cat gasped as power surged though the tiny kit and though her. The power was unremarkable as it pulsed from the tiny kit. Time slowed as flashes of Ancientwhisper placing the kit down and carrying on with the kitting appeared in the medicine-cats mind. When she placed then kit down, just like in her vision, she carried on with the kitting like nothing happened. Her mind whirled with confusion as she was received the second and final kit. But this time, the tiny kit's thoughts were placed in Ancientwhisper's mind. Where is my mother? The tiny kit thought as Ancientwhisper placed her down by the other. The medicine-cat dipped her head to the queen and quickly left the den. The cloud cover was thicker than usual as she cautiously padded toward an area that over-looked all the Clans territories. Her green gaze looked down at the territories as whispers filtered through the thick air. "A darkness is rising within the forest that can destroy all Clans, but only the Bright Light will get rid of that darkness." the whisper sounded.

The she-cats ears pricked forward and her fur stood on end. What? She thought as her gaze flickered down the mountain. She heard rocks rustle as a cat padded behind her. The strong scent told her it was Cloudcatcher. "We named the kits Brightkit and Lightkit. They have magnificent eyes that are blue-green! You should visit them." the toms mew was full of pride and happiness.

Ancientwhisper forced back a gasp of shock when she heard the kits names. Perhaps they're the bright light the prophecy talked about, but who or what is the darkness? The medicine-cat thought as she nodded to the Tom and flicked her tail to signal him to leave her in peace. I won't tell anyone of this prophecy until I know more of it. I won't risk lives for a prophecy that might not mean anything yet.

**Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Lightkit's POV**

The rocky den slowly filled with mist, making Lightkit's fur moist. She woke to her sister pawing at her.

"I'm awake!" Lightkit exclaimed just after her jaws parted in a tiny yawn.

"Let's go play with Jaykit!" Brightkit said, already running out of the nursery. Suddenly, Brightkit stopped and stared at Jaykit. Lightkit heard her sister say,"He's cute!"

"Stop mooning over him!" Lightkit teased, nudging the white she-kit gently.

"I wasn't!" Brightkit mewed as her fur ruffled up defensively.

"Then why did you say 'He's cute' ?" Lightkit asked. Brightkit stared at her in utter confusion.

"I didn't say that! I thought that, but I didn't say that," she said. "You read my mind!" Brightkit exclaimed.

"So? Can't everyone?" Lightkit asked. Brightkit just simply shook her head. Then, they dropped the subject and walked to where Jaykit laid so they could play together.

Lightkit ran into the medicine cat den. Pain throbbed in her left paw, where she trotted onto a thorn while her, Brightkit, and Jaykit played just outside a nursery.

"I have a thorn in my paw!" she squeaked. Ancientwhisper walked over to her with some cobwebs raped gently around her white paw.

"We don't have enough cobwebs," she said.

Lightkit cocked her tiny head and replied, "That's bad."

"What's bad?" the medicine cat asked, her green eyes sparkling with confusion.

"That you have no cobwebs."

"How did you know I don't have enough?"

"You said it," Lightkit said, confused.

"I thought it," Ancientwhisper corrected. That's what Brightkit said!

"This happened with Brightkit too," Lightkit didn't understand. Was she the only one that could read minds? Ancientwhisper looked at her for a moment and then muttered something.

"Forest...destroy...Bright Light...darkness." Lightkit didn't hear all of the things Ancientwhisper had said. The medicine cat grabbed the thorn in her jaws and then pulled it out. She put cobwebs on Lightkit's paw.

"Go," she commanded. Lightkit ran away, confused.

**Brightkit's POV**

Brightkit walked out of the nursery, to where Lightkit, her sister, talked with Jaykit. It was dawn, and the sky looked beautiful. The sun peaked over the rocks on the opposite side of the mountain, where rays of light blue, purple, and pink filtered in the sky.

"Hi, Brightkit!" Lightkit said, when Brightkit sat down.

"I wonder what it's like outside the camp," Lightkit said.

"I don't know, Let's sneak out!" Brightkit exclaimed. Jaykit nodded. Lightkit hesitated but nodded. "Let's go!" The three kits snuck out of camp. Outside, there was a lot of mist, as always. MistClan territory is on top of the mountain but the cats had excellent eyesight so they can see thought the mist.

"How do warriors see through that?" Jaykit asked. Suddenly, Brightkit was no longer on next to her sister and friend. She saw Lightkit falling off a small cliff. Then, Brightkit was back. She wondered what happened. What if Lightkit falls off a cliff, Brightkit thought in panic.

"I'll take the lead," she said, hoping to protect her sister. The rock beneath their paws was moist and slippery from the mist. She led the three higher up the mountain. Brightkit paws glided on the wet rock as she slipped down the edge of the mountian. She skidded down a small cliff that looked exactly like the one in her vision! She was the falling cat, not Lightkit! Brightkit rolled down the mountain, where rocks jabbed at her sides. Pain coursed through her shoulder where a rock had opened a fresh gash on her , Brightkit saw a flash of silver fur. The cat grabbed Brightkit carefully. When Brightkit looked at the cat more closely, she saw that the cat was a silver she-cat with blue eyes in the edge of her vision.

"Hello. I am Echostar, leader of CaveClan," the silver cat said. Wow, a leader saved me, thought Brightkit.

"I'm Brightkit," she said. Echostar looked at her before picking her up by the scruff again. She started walking back up, toward MistClan territory. Once there, Brightkit saw Lightkit and Jaykit staring at her. "Get Ancientwhisper," Brightkit said. Brightkit felt pain everywhere. Echostar carried her to the MistClan camp, where warrior's fur bristled at the sight of the CaveClan leader. Ancientwhisper rushed and grabbed Brightkit by the scruff once more and carried her to the medicine cat den. Brightkit watched as she applied cobwebs and marigold on her shoulder. The pain on her shoulder eased and suddenly, Brightkit's world turned black.

When Brightkit opened her eyes, she was in a starry forest. Trees stretched up and touched the cloudy sky. Moonlight flickered through the branches, dappling the lushes ground. A creamy she-cat with green eyes stood in front of her. She had starlight in her fur, making her pelt look silver.

"Hello. My name is Paleflower," she said softly. "I am here to tell you a prophecy."

"Where are we?" Brightkit asked cautiously. Though Paleflower's voice was soothing, it was still scary.

"In StarClan, And no, you are not dead. StarClan warriors can appear in cat's dreams," Paleflower explained.

"Is the prophecy about me?" Brightkit asked eagerly. Paleflower chuckled.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." the creamy she-cat hissed irritably then continued in an onominous whisper, "Now listen closely. A darkness is rising within the forest that can destroy all Clans, but only the Bright Light will get rid of that darkness."

"Why did you go? Also, why did you go ahead? Lightkit and Jaykit could have saved you!" Brightkit's mother scolded, while she groomed her injured kits fur.

"Mama, I had a vision. It was of me falling down that small cliff. I thought it was Lightkit. So, I took the lead to protect her," Brightkit explained. Dreamcloud gasped. She stood abruptly and rushed into the nursery across the camp.

**Ancientwhisper's POV**

Ancientwhisper stood in the medicine cat den. She had called together Dreamcloud, Cloudcatcher, Fogstar, and Mistyheart. Her apprentice, Gentlesong, also knew about the prophecy.

"I have gathered you because of a prophecy. A darkness is rising within the forest that can destroy all Clans, but only the Bright Light will get rid of that darkness," Ancientwhisper said. Dreamcloud's eyes widened.

"Why did you bring us here? What do we have to do with it?" the white she-cat asked nervously glancing at Cloudcatcher.

"Ancientwhisper and I believe your kits are the Bright Light. Brightkit is Bright and Lightkit is Light," Gentlesong explained.

"I think that Brightkit can see the future and Lightkit can read minds. For now, do not tell the kits anything," Ancientwhisper ordered. The four cats nodded, obviously baffled by what they just heard.

Little did Ancientwhisper know, that the Light in the prophecy was hiding outside the den, listening intently to every word.


	3. Chapter 2

Sun high came and went in MistClan territory, making the air thick and humid. Most cats napped in their dens, while others patrolled the borders and hunted for the Clan. Brightkit sat outside the nursery waiting for Lightkit to return from the medicine-cat den. Jaykit's sat oddly close to Brightkit, making her feel uncomfortable. She looked at the darkening sky and saw dark storm clouds making their way onto the mountain. Lightning flickered in the sky and she heard thunder boom next.

Lightkit came running up to them from the medicine-den. Her blue-green eyes were wide with confusion and terror. She nudged Brightkit and flicked her tail to signal them to go somewhere else to talk. Brightkit rose to her paws and padded after her littermate. "What is it?" she asked.

Lightkit shook her head then meowed, "I heard Ancientwhisper talking to Fogstar, Mistyheart, Cloudcatcher, and Dreamcloud. She and Gentlesong said we're part of a prophecy!"

Brightkit's fur rose and her tiny claws extended. Her mind whirled into. A different area of the territory. She saw cats with dark pelts and long, sharp claws crawling up the mountain. These cats we large and had their lips drawn back in ferocious snarls.

"Hello? Brightkit?" her sister hissed and then nudged her with her nose.

"I saw cats come up the mountain! Heading this way! We have to tell Fogstar." she gasped as she leaped to her paws and thundered her way to her leaders den.

Rain began to pour from the storm clouds, making the rock moist and for the temperature to drop. As she padded up to the den, Mistyheart, the Clan deputy, and Lightsong, Jaykit's father, were outside talking about patrols. She quietly and slowly, she made her way into the den. The silver she-cat was in her nest in the back of the den. She rose her muzzle and looked at Brighkit in confusion. "What's wrong, Brightkit?" Fogstar asked.

"I saw cats climbing the mountain. They had dark pelts and long claws. I think they're trying to attack! We have to hurry!" Brightkit meowed frantically as she began to worry.

Fogstar tilted her head to the side then meowed, "How did you see this? It's not possible."

"It appeared in my mind. I saw it, now hurry!" she growl impatiently.

Fogstar looked at her for a moment then nodded. She rose to her paws and padded past her and out of the den. She stood in front of her as she yowled, "MistClan, we have invaders! Mistyheart, Lightsong, Hailstorm, Dewleaf, Greenmist, and Tinyflower come with me. We'll attack them first."

Most cats stared at her as if she grew horns, but they gathered and charged down the mountain with elegant jumps. Brightkit saw her silver leader's tail disappear down the hill of the mountain. She saw Jaykit and Lightkit run up to her. "What happened? What did you tell her?" Jaykit asked eagerly.

"Er.. I just had a feeling. Hopefully I'm right." Brightkit meowed as she padded back to the nursery where the three kits waited for what seemed like moons.

Rain poured harder as night approached. Lightning stuck the mountain top, making Brightkit shudder at the sight, then, thunder boomed extremely loud, making her ears hurt. Dreamcloud just finished grooming Lightkit and had moved onto her. Her mothers tongue rasped over her ears and forehead, making her white fur glossy and well kept. Anticipation prickled at her pelt waiting on the battle patrol to return. She saw shapes of cats through then thick mist and rain. Her eyes were adjusting to the mist, finally.

She saw that no cat had major injuries, just scratches and minor bites. Fogstar had the worse wound. A gash on her left shoulder oozed with blood that matted her pretty silver fur. Her usual bright blue eyes were dull and restless. Brightkit assumed her leader had lost a life. She watched as Fogstar trotted passed Ancientwhisper, leaving the medicine-cat baffled that she didn't want treatment. Fogstar climbed a rock the jutted toward the sky and called, "All cats old enough to see through the thick mist, join me here below the Moss Rock for Clan meeting."

Brightkit scampered into the crowed with Lightkit on her heels and Jaykit running beside her. She took a seat to look up at her leader. "A war has begun with DarkClan. I will bring up their trespassing on our territory at the next gathering in a few days. But there is none more thing I must do. Jaykit, Lightkit and Brightkit, step forward." Fogstar called from the moss covered rock

Brightkit felt her mother bristle behind her as the three kits ran forward with their tails high. "Jaykit, from this day forward until you earn your warrior name, your name will be Jaypaw. Mistyheart, I like to think I trained you well. Pass on what I taught you to this young apprentice."

Brightkit watched as Jawpaw ran up to Mistyheart and touched noses with the MistClan territory. "Lightkit, from this day forward until your warrior name, you will be known as Lightpaw. Dawnsky, Cloudcatcher was your mentor, pass on patience and courage to this apprentice." Fogstar called once more.

Brightkit watched as her littermate ran to the golden she-cat known as Dawnsky and touch noses with her. My turn. She thought as her fur prickled with excitement. "Brightkit, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Brightpaw. Lightsong, Icestream was your mentor, pass on what she taught you to this apprentice." Fogstar yowled.

"Jaypaw! Lightpaw! Brightpaw!" the Clan cheered loudly.

The moment Brightpaw touched noses with her mentor, Lightsong, her mind whirled once more. She saw a fierce black tom with menacing yellow eyes standing over him. She whispered, "No." Then the vision disappeared and her mentor was looking down at her with pride and happiness gleaming in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

**Brightpaw's POV**

Brightpaw rose to her paws from her new nest in the apprentices den. Her jaws parted in a large yawn and her fur quivered with exhaustion. She looked around the den and saw that only her and Lightpaw were asleep. She padded to Lightpaw's nest and nudged her gently with her muzzle. Her sister's blue-green eyes blinked sleepily as she rose her muzzle to look at Brightpaw. "What?" she asked.

"We need to start training. Tonight's the gathering and we want to make a good impression so Fogstar will take us!" Brightpaw meowed excitedly.

The sun was beginning to set behind the mountain when they returned from their hunting practice. Brightpaw caught a hawk and several mice. Lightpaw caught a hare and several mice. They padded to the well-stocked fresh-kill pile and placed their prey on the pile. Dawnsky and Lightsong padded up to them with pride gleaming in their eyes. "You both have done well. You both will come to the gathering tonight." Dawnsky purred to the two apprentices.

Happiness flared in Brightpaw's heart. The gathering! She thought excitedly. Shortly after their mentors shared the news, Fogstar climbed upon the Moss Rock and called, "Tonight is the gathering. I will take Mistyheart, Ancientwhisper, Dawnsky, Lightsong, Hailstorm, Snowwing, Dewleaf, Lightpaw and Brightpaw."

Brightpaw's excitement welled in her chest and she could feel her sister shaking beside her. Fogstar signaled her clanmates to gather and Brightpaw and her sister scampered to join the patrol. "Stay by me, Brightpaw. You don't know how the other Clans act." Lightsong meowed grimly.

Brightpaw didn't know what he meant but she ignored him and soon enough, Lightpaw and her mentor, Dawnsky joined them. Brightpaw's eyes fogged as they made their way out of the cloud cover. Her eyes burned to the sharpness of her surroundings. She stumbled on some rocks then shook her head. The next time she opened her eyes, everything was clear. She could see the cats talking in the Star Clearing while the leaders climbed up the Meeting Tree. As they got closer, the tree was large and four other leaders took their spots on the branches. A midnight black tom was the highest. His yellow eyes pierced onto her and felt like they were burning through her pelt. This was the cat she saw in her vision. Her fur prickled with unease as the tom watched Fogstar take the lowest branch.

She took a spot by Lightsong, Dawnsky, and Lightpaw. Other MistClan cats gathered around them. Strange scents hit her tongue as a tortoiseshell she-cat called from the tree, "Let the gathering begin!"

Brightpaw instantly recognized the first leader to speak. It was Echostar, leader of CaveClan. "Prey runs well in CaveClan territory. We've had signs of rouges stealing prey, but we'll take care of that soon. We have a new warrior, Cliffpelt." the leader called.

"Cliffpelt! Cliffpelt!" the Clans yowled together.

Echostar flicked her tail to silver-blue she-cat that sat above her. "Who's that?" Brightpaw asked Lightsong.

"Riverstar, StreamClan's leader. The jet black tom on top is Midnightstar of DarkClan and the tortoiseshell she-cat that called the meeting together is Blossomstar of LeafClan." Lightsong whispered to her.

She nodded then listened intently to Riverstar's speech. "The stream is low this season, rain would do us good if we had it. Prey runs excellent, although, it will start to disappear the lower the stream gets." she finished then nodded to Midnightstar.

The black tom pealed his lips back in a snarl, "You are all prey stealers! Mouse-hearts! Cowards! Starting today, DarkClan will shred any cat spotted on our territory. No questions asked. We have a two new warrior as well, welcome Addertooth and Ravenwing!"

Brightpaw watched as only the DarkClan cats cheered. The others, kept their chilly silence. Why would he accuse the Clans of stealing prey? MistClan, StreamClan, and CaveClan are the only clans that share borders with them. Brightpaw's mind whirled with confusion as the gathering continued.

Fogstar stood, not daring to meet Midnightstar's eyes. "MistClan is doing well. We have two new apprentices. Brightpaw and Lightpaw are here tonight," she said calmly. Brightpaw held her head high when the cats looked at her, while Lightpaw blushed from the attention. Fogstar flicked her tail towards Blossomstar, the LeafClan leader.

"We have one new warrior. Mapleleaf is here. Also, many of you know Mossfur. She has retired and is now an elder," the tortioseshell said.

"Mapleleaf! Mossfur!" the clans cheered. The leaders jumped off the rock and called their clans together. Brightpaw thought about Midnightstar. Why would he accuse the clans?

**Lightpaw's POV**

Lightpaw breathed in the fresh, cold air. Her eyesight had finally grown better. MistClan warriors were able to see through mist, so they had sharper eyesight than any other clan. She was with a border patrol. In front of her was Dewleaf, Violetmoon, Cloudcatcher, Dawnsky, and Tinyflower. They were checking the CaveClan border. The white she-cat stopped, scenting the air. She smelled fresh CaveCan scent! Just then, a CaveClan patrol came into view.

"You fox-hearts! You've been stealing our prey! It wasn't rogues! It was MistClan!" a black tom with a white stripe down his back accused.

"Baderstrike!" the leader of the patrol, a spotted brown she-cat warned. "Why have you been stealing our prey?" she asked calmly.

"We have done no such thing!" Dewleaf exclaimed. The spotted she-cat, Spottedfire, narrowed her eyes.

"Then how do you explain the MistClan scent?"

"Was it near the border? It could have been from the gathering. That was only a couple days ago," Dewleaf reasoned.

"No! The scent was fresh! ATTACK!" Spottedfire yowled. She leaped at Dewleaf. Lightpaw found her self facing a sand colored tom with blazing amber eyes. She remembered meeting him at the gathering. His name was Cliffpaw.

Lightpaw realized how she can use her clan's special ability of seeing through mist as her advantage. She started backing up. Luckily, the tom followed her.

"What's wrong? Too scared to fight?" Cliffpaw sneered.

"No," Lightpaw replied. Suddenly, she leaped at the tom. He couldn't fight as well anymore because of the mist. Lightpaw scratched his flank. He yowled in pain. He kicked her off and ran back to his side of the border. All of the other MistClan cats were also winning. Spottedfire was the only one fighting. When she saw her defeated clanmates, she retreated.

That night, Lightpaw walked in the forest. Violetmoon was in the nursery with Dewleaf's kits. All was well. Without even realizing it, Lightpaw had come to the CaveClan border. Suddenly, she saw the shadow of a cat walking over the border. It was a MistClan cat! The cat came into view. The cat was light grey with icy blue eyes. Lightpaw recognized the cat as Hailstorm. He was carrying prey over the border. Lightpaw realized why CaveClan thought MistClan was hunting over the border. She watched as he placed the prey and returned to his side of the border.

"Hey!" Lightpaw yowled. Hailstorm turned around. He narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I could ask the same," Lightpaw retorted. "Why are you trying to get the clans to fight?" she asked.

When Hailstorm didn't answer, she tried to get into his mind. She concentrated on his thoughts. _Because DarkClan can make the clans turn on each other. Fogstar's clan will be destroyed. Then, I will get my revenge on her, _he thought. Lightpaw concentrated on one of his memories.

_Hailstorm walked up to Fogstar in her den._

_"Will you be my mate?" he asked. Fogstar gasped._

_"No. I'm sorry, I don't love you," Fogstar said. She will pay, he thought._

Then, Lightpaw found herself back at the border with Hailstorm.

"Don't tell anyone or I will kill Brightpaw, Dreamcloud, and Cloudcatcher," he threatened. Lightpaw nodded. Then she ran back to camp.

**Bad Hailstorm! Read! Review! Please! Press that little blue button below! Also, please vote on my poll. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for the late update! School is starting soon so updates will be slow. Hopefully not as slow as this update. Enjoy!**

**~Crystalmoon12345 (previously Butterfly that flies at dawn**

**Howdy, it's Nightwish of LightningClan! As you can see, our story Bright Light hasn't been updated too much, for I started school on August 8th and have been fighting with it. But we should definitely start updating more often! **

**If you like this story make sure you check out The Shadowed Path on my profile along with The Hearts of Two and Light in the Darkness! Also, I suggest you all go read How to Torture Your Enemy and Innocent Cats on Crystalmoon's profile! **

**I hope you all enjoy what we have in store for you all and we hope you will join us in our other stories! Thanks! :)**

**~ Nightwish**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Lightpaw sat next to her sister near the exit to the camp. They were waiting for their mentors to come. The apprentices were having their first hunting assessment. The sunlight shone through the mist. Soon it would be sundown. It's beautiful, Lightpaw thought. She looked around the camp and located the mentors coming out of the warriors den with Jaypaw following them. Lightpaw remembered that Brightpaw had a crush on Jaypaw. She concentrated on Jaypaw's mind.

_Does she like me_, Jaypaw asked himself. Lightpaw giggled and turned to Brightpaw.

"Jaypaw likes you!" she whispered. Brightpaw blushed.

"Really?" she asked. Lightpaw nodded.

"Today, you will be having your first assessment. You need to catch as much prey as you can," Mistyheart announced. A grey warrior stepped out of the warriors den and walked to the group.

"Mind if I join?" Hailstorm asked, smirking. Lightpaw gasped and Brightpaw felt her sister tense.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Lightpaw felt someone watching her and turned around to see Hailstorm staring at her, daring her to tell.

"Nothing," Lightpaw responded. When Brightpaw looked at her disbelievingly, she sighed.

"I'll tell you later." The mentors and apprentices walked out of the camp. After walking for a while, Mistyheart finally stopped.

"Okay. We want you to try hunting in pairs," the deputy meowed. "Brightpaw with Lightpaw and Jaypaw with Whisperpaw. The mentors will watch their apprentices. Hailstorm, who would you like to watch?"

"I'll watch Lightpaw and Brightpaw," he replied immediately. Lightpaw rolled her eyes.

"Stalker," she muttered and Hailstorm narrowed his eyes. Lightpaw and Brightpaw walked closer to the CaveClan border. Lightpaw shivered when she saw icy blue eyes watching her from underneath a bush.

"There is a squirrel in the tree. I'll climb up the tree and scare it. The squirrel will run down and you can catch it," Brightpaw meowed. She slowly climbed the tree on the other side of where the squirrel sat. Then, she meowed loudly and the frightened squirrel ran down the tree, straight into Lightpaw's claws. With a swift bite to the neck, the squirrel was dead.

Soon, Brightpaw was on the ground again and started stalking something Lightpaw couldn't see. A rustle from a bush distracted Lightpaw and she dropped into a hunting crouch. A mouse ran out from under the bush. Luckily, it was distracted and didn't see Lightpaw until it was too late. Lightpaw pounced and ended its life. She walked to where the squirrel was and dropped her prey. In a few heartbeats, Brightpaw emerged though the ferns proudly carrying a vole. She suddenly dropped the prey and her eyes got cloudy.

"What's wro-?" Lightpaw asked when she saw her sister staring into the distance but was interrupted by Brighpaw hissing.

"Shhh!" Lightpaw walked over to her sister when Brightpaw's fur bristled and her eyes narrowed with fury.

**Brightpaw's POV**

Brightpaw walked up to her sister, holding a vole in her jaws. Suddenly, the world went black and Brightpaw closed her eyes. She opened them and her fur bristled at what she saw. She was in CaveClan territory, next to the border. Cats were marking MistClan territory and by their scent, Brightpaw could tell that they were CaveClan cats. Darkness overwhelmed her and then she was back next to Lightpaw.

"CaveClan has crossed the border!" she yowled. Immediately, Lightsong and Dawnsky appeared.

"Where's Hailstorm?" Lightpaw asked in alarm. The mentors exchanged glances.

"I don't know," Dawnsky meowed. The four cats ran to the border and sure enough, there were CaveClan cats marking MistClan territory. Quick, Brightpaw, get the other mentors and apprentices!" Lightsong meowed. Brightpaw wasted no time and immediately ran towards the mentors and their apprentices.

**Lightpaw's POV**

Brightpaw quickly ran out of sight. After waiting awhile, she reappeared with Jaypaw, Mistyheart, Whisperpaw, and Cloudcatcher.

"Attack!" Mistyheart yowled. The cats leaped out of their hiding place and attacked the trespassers. Claws scratched Lightpaw's flank and she turned around to see a bright ginger tom with clear green eyes. She recognized him as Scorchfire. She ran behind him and leaped onto his back, claws unsheathed. She clawed his back and he let out a yowl of pain. He dropped and rolled, almost squashing her. She jumped off at the last moment. He ran at her and she moved her tail s he tripped. She quickly landed a blow on his head and ran to her next opponent.

She saw a black tom with yellow eyes holding Cloudcatcher down. She ran at him and knocked him over. Lightpaw bit down on his scruff and then she saw the white stripe down the toms back. She realized this was Badgerstrike. The larger tom shook her off and she founded herself pinned. Lightpaw quickly scratched his belly and pushed him off. Lightpaw realized that they needed more cats. For every cat down, another two would replace them.

"Lightpaw! Get help!" Mistyheart's vioce was weak as she took on two cats at once. Immediately, the white apprentice ran off go camp. She got there in a few minutes but it felt like moons.

"CaveClan is attacking!" she yowled.

...

**Brightpaw's POV**

Brightpaw's looked around to see if any of her clan mates needed help. She suddenly felt dizzy. Her eyes slowly began to close, everything growing darker by the minute. She tried to keep her eyes open but they closed and she fell to the ground.

When Brightpaw's opened her eyes, she was in a vision. She was at the battle. Brightpaw felt like she was bigger and realized that she was watching through another cat's eyes. She couldn't look down and could only watch helplessly as the cat leaped at Mistyheart. Then, the vision ended and everything went black.

Brightpaw opened her eyes to see she was still at the battle. She tried to sit up but felt very dizzy and fell back down. Gentlesong came into view, her warm blue eyes filled with relief.

"Thank StarClan you're alright!" she exclaimed. Brightpaw closed her eyes and heard the sounds of battle in the backround. She opened her eyes and tried to concentrate on Gentlesong. She saw three of the white and grey she-cat. As her eyes adjusted to the sunlight, she started to see more clearly. She then remembered her vision and sat up, relieved to find that she wasn't dizzy.

"What are you doing?" Gentlesong asked.

"I need to help the clan!" Brightpaw exclaimed.

"Not in this condition!" Gentlesong replied.

"Please! I promise I'll be alright!"

"Well...alright. But be careful!" she yowled as Brightpaw ran toward the battle. She ran to Mistyheart who was looking around for someone to fight. Brightpaw relaxed when she saw that she was okay and turned around to help Lightpaw. She froze at a yowl and turned around, only to see that Mistyheart was lying on the ground, dead. Brightpaw could only see the silhouette of Mistyheart's killer in the setting sun.

...

Brightpaw paced next to the entrance of the nursery. It was moonhigh and Violetmoon was having her kits. Yowls of pain came from the nursery. Dewleaf was running out of camp to find moss so he could bring water to his mate. The howls suddenly stopped and Brightpaw raced into the nursery. Dreamcloud was next to Violetmoon. They were friends since back in the nursery. Next to Violetmoon were four kits. One was a blue tom with a white paw. Next to him was a silver tabby tom with white paws. Next to each other was a calico she-kit and a silver tabby she-kit with a white tail tip, paws, chest, and muzzle. Brightpaw walked out of the nursery and into the Apprentices den. She found her next to Lightpaw's and fell into a deep sleep.

...

_**A couple days later...**_

Brightpaw felt a paw shaking her and opened her blue eye. Lightpaw was standing there. Brightpaw opened her other green eye and sat up. She yawned.

"What?" she asked, annoyed.

"The kits are opening their eyes!" she exclaimed and they raced to the nursery. The kits were lying on the soft moss with their mother looking at them. The blue tom looked at the sisters with clear blue eyes. The calico she-kit squeaked and Brightpaw, Lightpaw, Violetmoon, Dreamcloud, and Dewleaf looked at the little kit. She squeaked again and opened her eyes. They were blue, like her brother's. The silver tom cried out and then opened his eyes. They were icy blue. Violetmoon gasped and Dewleaf looked at her sadly. The silver she-kit opened her eyes but closed them before anyone could see what color they were. She was probably surprised by how bright the world was. She opened her eyes again and blinked. Her eyes were bright green. Violetmoon was still staring at the silver tom.

"He looks just like Icymoon," she whispered. Brightpaw walked to Dreamcloud.

"Who is Icymoon?" she asked.

"Icymoon is Violetmoon's sister. She died when she was out hunting with Violetmoon. They encountered a lion and she died. They were very close," Dreamcloud whispered.

"Let's name the silver tom Icekit," Dewleaf suggested gently and Violetmoon smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Rainkit for the blue tom. Lightpaw, Brightpaw, would you like to name the she-kits?" Violetmoon meowed. They nodded.

"Petalkit for the calico because her spots look like petals," Lightpaw explained.

"Cricketkit for the silver tabby because of her green eyes," Brightpaw suggested and Dewleaf nodded.

"Icekit, Rainkit, Petalkit, and Cricketkit," Violetmoon repeated and everyone smiled.

* * *

**See ya soon!**

**~Crystalmoon12345**


End file.
